


Nightday Drive

by blu_rin



Category: 8P-SB, Jrock, MEJIBRAY, VanessA (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Egy jelenet egy tengerparton.





	Nightday Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narunin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narunin/gifts).



Meghúzom a kéziféket, a piros kocsi kerekei pedig csikorogva állnak meg a tengerpart szürke kavicsos homokjában. Nincs tető, nincs rendszám, csak lázadás és szabadság. De ez nem a kamaszok virgonc önmagukra találása, hanem valami más, egy szinttel afelett áll. A felnőttek önző útkeresése ez, tele ledobható és felvehető terhekkel, mikor mit kíván tőlünk az élet. 

A pasztellkék tenger felől érkező sós pára megtölti a tüdőm, amikor hatalmas sóhaj hagyja el az ajkaimat. A hatalmas víztömeg közelsége mintha beöltené a benzingőz által szennyezett utakon való órákig tartó vezetés sebeit. Mindig is kedveltem ezt a helyet, ahol hangot csak a hullámok morajlása képez, különben meg teljes a csend. 

Pillantásom a bal oldalamra téved, ahol az anyósülésen ott ül Ő. Vonásai kisimultak az utóbbi hetekben, amikor csökkeni kezdett rajtunk a nyomás, légzése egyenletes, tekintete beleréved a habok sűrűjébe. Teljes nyugalomban van, szinte már fájdalmasan tökéletes. Szőke haját lágyan borzolja a szél, orrán egy feketekeretes szemüveg ül. Az enyém. 

– Újrakezdenéd velem? – teszi fel a kérdést, azonban szemeivel továbbra sem engem néz. Nem is kell. 

– Már megtettük – felelem, miközben én is előre szegezem a tekintetemet a tengerre. A kocsi ajtajára könyökölök. 

– Azzal, hogy kiléptünk? – kérdezi, mire bólintok. Igaz, nem beszéltük meg, hogy közösen fogunk ezután is dolgozni, mégis egyértelműnek vettem. Talán, mert úgy érzem, a helyem mindig is őmellette, az ő oldalán lesz. Nem bírnám elviselni, ha megint rászakadna az a rengeteg teher, amely az összeroppanás szélére sodorta nemrég. 

Rám néz. Rá nézek. Megcsókol. 

_Köszönöm._


End file.
